Anetheron (tactics)
This article is about the in-game raid boss. For character biography and Warcraft III appearances, see Anetheron. Abilities * Carrion Swarm: Deals around 3-6k shadow damage in a wide cone aimed at a random raid member. This also leaves a debuff on anyone it hits, reducing healing done by 75% (not healing taken) for around 15 seconds. * Sleep: Forces target to sleep. Similar to the sleep from the level 60 Green World Dragons. Not dispellable * Vampiric Aura: heals him for 300% of the damage that he deals in melee. * Inferno: Targets a random raid member and summons a Towering Infernal on them. Deals damage in a small area around that player, stunning him for 2 seconds and a high risk of death because the infernal has a 3-4k fire damage aura in 5y around it. * Towering Infernal: Has a melee range immolation aura, melee can not dps the infernals. It can gain the Vamp aura when close to Anetheron. * Berserk: hard enrage after 10 minutes; increases all damage dealt by 500%(including Carrion Swarm) increases attack speed by 150% Strategy Have the raid spread out around Anetheron, especially healers. The carrion swarm does large amounts of damage, and the healers need to minimize the chances they will get the healing debuff. The healers need to communicate to each other regarding who has the -75% healing debuff, to ensure the main tank and Infernal tanks have non-debuffed heals, either a Warrior or Paladin are good for this, Paladins have a higher aggro table but either class will do, if you are limited to one Paladin they are more helpful on the infernals so use whatever you have. Infernals will spawn on people. Some strategies suggest using a Warrior here. Don't. Get a Paladin to tank them, as they can range pull to draw them back to Proudmoores position fast thus not risking Proudmoore switching to the boss by using a tank that has to charge or body pull, as well as the obvious higher aggro table. Fire resist is helpful but Fire Resistance Aura is often enough on a Tier 5 or greater tankadin. If you are forced to get a warrior for the fight, consider setting up a macro for intervene to make the job less stressful. Also consider having raid members run towards the tank who is doing infernals so that the entire raid is not killed by AOE fire, whatever you do keep the infernals away from the boss and don't let Proudmoore get anywhere near them if they are near him or she may turn to fight Anetheron and die. The infernals aura hits for 3000 fire damage every 2 seconds. Ranged dps kill infernals as they spawn, there should be plenty of time for ranged to dps Anetheron too. Raid healing can be rather intense if the raid is not evenly spread out, be sure people are always above 6k HP before the next Carrion Swarm, as it has been noted to hit as hard as 6k. Healing is the biggest challenge of this fight. The healers will need to spread out in a circle around Anetheron so that the fewest amount of them get the healing debuff at a time. It's recommended to establish healer positions for the boss fight before you start the trash. Another strategy is to have all of the healers wear a small amount of shadow resist so that they take less shadow damage and can resist a couple carrion swarms. + (+ Enchant Cloak - Lesser Shadow Resistance or Enchant Cloak - Greater Shadow Resistance) + Shadow Protection should be enough. You're going to need Shadow Resist for later in Hyjal and Black Temple, so you might as well start gathering it early. It makes this fight that much easier. Melee DPS Anetheron. Be sure to have wound poison on him at all times, and stay away from Infernals if they spawn nearby. Note: don't talk to Jaina until you have distributed loot. An event will start which includes a wave of undead invading the human town. Loot Quotes Entering: *Yells: You are defenders of a doomed world. Flee here and perhaps you will prolong your pathetic lives. Casting carrion swarm: *Yells: The swarm is eager to feed. *Yells: Pestilence upon you! Sleep: *Yells: You look tired. *Yells: Sweet dreams. Killing a player: *Yells: Scream for me. *Yells: Pity, no time for a slow death. *Yells: Your hopes, are lost. Summoning Inferno: *Yells: Earth and Sky shall burn! *Yells: Let fire rain from above! Death: *Yells: The clock... is still... ticking. External links Category:Nathrezim Category:Bosses Category:Hyjal Summit mobs